


모래시계

by osws



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Slice of Life, also woojin and minhyun are just mentioned sorry fellas, what goes on in seongwus thoughts - a novel by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osws/pseuds/osws
Summary: Seongwu is a man full of promises and hopes.





	모래시계

**Author's Note:**

> this is a combination of stress and my endless love for wanna one :)
> 
> thank you to my eternal sou(wu)lmate for being my beta and my #1 supporter, i love you dearly

If you ever ask Seongwu if he has changed over the course of one year, he would reply in a heartbeat that indeed, he has changed, and _for the better_.

  
After coming back from Thailand, he sat on the couch of the dorms’ living room and started reminiscing about his journey since he was chosen to be a part of Wanna One until now, a day before their first ( ~~ _and last_~~ ) anniversary as a group. He clearly remembers doing ( _kind of_ ) the same thing last year, a day before their debut showcase; he wrote a [heartfelt letter](https://twitter.com/0hMy0ng/status/1026436320862724096) for their fans full of promises, where he conveyed his most sincere feelings towards them and himself.

>   
>  _“…Ahead of my debut I want to promise four things. It’s something I really want to say, and as a singer, I will always keep up with the promise._  
>  _The first promise – I will always work hard. You made my debut possible and with all the love you have given, I will show you a hardworking side of me. I am not born with it that is why I always have to work hard, and work even harder to cover up on what I am lacking. And on every broadcast, I will not forget the initial mindset.”_

  
He is a religious man. Growing up he used to go to church at least one day per week and even participated on the different bonding and artistic activities they had to offer to the community. He even played the drums for them sometimes. And he prayed for these days to come; he asked God if he would ever be able to perform and show his talents to the world one day; he prayed for his own happiness.

  
He wonders, when was the last time he actually had a decent amount of time of sleep?

  
He is busy most of the time, and to be honest, he couldn’t be more thankful because he was heard. Being busy meant he had a job to do, a duty to fulfill and that makes him feel whole. Dance practices, rehearsals, recordings, concerts, attending variety shows are his chance to put himself out there doing what he loves the most with the persons that he cherish with his whole heart.

>   
>  _“The second promise – I will keep improving. I will not keep showing the same Ong Seongwu. Although it would be hard to always show a new image each time, I will still try to show as many different sides of myself. Not just on my skills, but also as a person. I want to be a good person, a good celebrity, and to give people more strength.”_

  
He would like to believe he has kept this promise to the fullest.

>   
>  _“The third promise – I will not change. I always wanted to debut and to get love from others. That’s why each time when I see our fans, I find it fascinating, shocking, and I’m thankful. But I’m also worried. Will I be able to get these loves on the future? Thinking of that, I got an answer. For loving me, I am always fascinated, shocked and thankful, and to repay for that, the thoughts are what matter.”_

  
He has read so many times online that his eyes shine when he sees fans, and that wouldn’t be a lie.

  
He has always been loved. His family supports him and he has a solid group of friends who hype him up no matter what; these persons don’t care about his looks, or what he has done, they love him for existing, for being Seongwu; he knows that, and he loves and appreciates them on the same way.

  
So when he first went on Produce 101 and people started noticing his looks, his skills, and showered with positive comments, he wouldn’t be lying if he said he liked the attention back then. At the same time, there were people who looked past that and complimented him on his attitude, his wit, his words, and while he appreciates both kinds of appreciation, the ones who remain on his heart, are the ones that even when he has been sincere about his feelings, showed his sentimental and clumsy side, had seem him fail and his flaws, still support him no matter what.

  
He has worked so hard to be where he is now, and knowing that even when the future is uncertain, there will be people who loves him for who he is and what he has done so far, gives him peace at night.

>   
>  _“The fourth promise – I will always stay with you. When I’m feeling tired, and my mind feels hurt, I read the letters and also support messages on the internet, and I feel better. During those times I felt really fascinated, as it feels as if Wannables are just beside me, and watching after me, and I feel happy. And then, I had the same kind of thoughts. I will always stay with Wannables. I promise to always give you strength and courage.”_

  
Has he ever said he is the biggest fan of his fans? If he hasn't, then now it's the time to let everyone know about this.

  
Sighing, he got up and walked up to his shared room with Daniel. When he opened the door, instead of finding the latter resting, he saw him putting on a cap while he checked his phone.

  
“Niel-ah, why aren’t you resting? You said you were tired from the flight on the way to the dorms” the younger stopped looking at his phone, clearly surprised of seeing Seongwu there (even though this is their room) and giggles.

  
“Hyung! I didn’t hear you opening the door” he proceed to check his phone again and gave him a warm smile “Minhyun-hyung and Woojinnie said they want to go the Samseong station to check the ads the fans put up there for our anniversary. Do you want to come with us? You can even take the camera you recently bought to take pictures of them while we are there” at the mention of the camera, he could see he Daniel giving him his signature cheeky smile “I even saw that there are many ads about the august babies birthdays” his eyes were shining with happiness – and the older was glad that someone felt the same way he has been feeling the whole day.

  
Warm memories started flooding Seongwu’s mind of the time he went with his best friend to the Gangnam station to check out the ads some fans had placed in it for their debut date, he was especially looking forward to the Propaganda one that was placed earlier than expected; he was vibrating with excitement at the time.

  
“If you give me five minutes to grab my things, I’ll go with you” he said as he moved into the room and started grabbing his things. As expected, Daniel started laughing softly at his hyung’s antics, and walked to the door.

  
“Okay!” he chirped “we’ll be at the front door waiting for you, hurry hyung!” he said as he closed the door. Ong laughed a little at his friend’s attitude and smiley self. Soon enough, he changed into a more comfortable t-shirt, packed his bag with the camera, wallet and phone and left the room.

  
As he approaches the front door and sees his friends he realizes that the future is right there, ahead of eleven of them, but Seongwu is certain that if fate brought all of them together, and let them become a family, fate will never let them drift apart from each other.

 

Even with the seasons changing, and four months left of this road, he can assure himself that all of this –the happiness, the excitement, the memories they’ve made– are real, and a part of him he **refuses** to let go in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> happy wanna one anniversary! 
> 
> you can find me @ lgbtosw on twitter :)


End file.
